Of all AC voltage stabilizers commercially available today, the pure electronic AC voltage stabilizer features the most precise and fastest regulation and has the lowest distortion on its output waveform. The conventional electronic AC stabilizer, however, tends to possess a certain complexity, which makes it the most expensive and often also the most inefficient stabilizing means because of substantial power losses inherent in the system. In fact, an overall efficiency as low as 50% is difficult to achieve in practice.